El Poder de la Amistad
by destroyer 059
Summary: Un joven es transportado al mundo de equestria por obra de un dragón de gran poder el cual tambien posee magia, en el camino el joven transformado en pony conocerá amigos, enemigos y claro tener una gran aventura
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, esta es la primera vez que hago un fanfic y como no tengo mucha imaginación voy a hacer algo que quizás ya hayan visto muchas veces pero bueno**

 **Esta la historia será protagonizada por mi OC y quizás ponga el OC de alguno de algún amigo o algo a medida que la historia avanza… sin más que decir, que disfruten esta KK**

EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD: capítulo 1

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?"

Yo vivía tranquilo mi vida, no era agitada ni pasaba nada interesante, al igual que la de mis amigos de colegio Oscar, Luis (pero le gusta que le digan Bastián), Fernando y yo obviamente.

A mí me gusta la serie de televisión my Little pony, ellos no la ven pero respetan mis gusto y esas cosas.

Bueno ya basta de hablar mierdas y empecemos.

Un día como cualquiera: me despierto, visto, desayuno, y me voy al colegio.

*En el colegio*

Estaba sentado con mis amigos (a los que ya mencione) ablando de cualquier basura que se nos ocurriera hasta que Bastián habla.

.-Hey chicos, hoy abra un eclipse ¿Vamos a verlo a mi casa?

.- claro -dice Oscar-

.-seguro –dice Fernando-

.- estaré ocupado… -respondo-

.-vamos… ven con nosotros –dice Fernando-

.- les dije que estaré ocupado…

.- pero si nunca haces nada –dice Oscar-

.-*suspiro* no voy a ir…

.- meh… ya que –dice Bastián-

*luego de clases*

Camino a casa escuchando música con mis audífonos.

La verdad no tengo nada que hacer solo no tenía ganas de salir, bueno casi nunca salgo. Prefiero quedarme en casa, bueno sigamos.

Me meto a la pc como siempre ya que no me dieron tareas del colegio. Reviso Facebook, veo videos en YouTube y esas cosas ya que no tengo nada más que hacer.

.-…

.-…. ¡me aburooooo!...ay, mejor voy a ver ese eclipse…

Agarro unos lentes de sol y me voy a la ventana unos poco segundos antes del eclipse.

.- vamos a ver qué onda con esto

El eclipse comienza.

.-mh… si es lindo

Pasa un rato y el eclipse continua.

.- esto ya debería haber terminado… ¿eh?... es cosa mía o esa cosa se está haciendo más grande… no, no lo creo… ¡esa mierda se está acercando cada vez más!

Intento correr pero es como si me estuviera absorbiendo.

.-AAAAHHHH!... ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!

Las otras cosas de la habitación también están siendo absorbidas por el gran eclipse.

.-MEOOOOOWWWWWWW!

.-¡¿QUE?!... OH NO!...

El gato también es absorbido.

Ya la fuerza del eclipse o agujero negro es muy poderosa y no tengo de donde afirmarme, así que finalmente soy arrastrado.

.-AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Luego de eso pierdo el conocimiento.

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por ahora, todavía falta eso de cuando llego a equestria pero lo decidirán ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews para ver si continuo con la historia, si no pues hasta aquí llego mi idea de hacer un fanfic. Aquí se despide su amigo Destroyer 059.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, lamento mucho la demora pero, es que justo se me ocurre empezar una historia cuando entro a clases.**

 **Bueno pues unos amigos me dijeron que querían a sus OC en la historia pero los meteré más adelante porque, bueno esto está recién comenzando.**

EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD: capítulo 2

"¡Esto no es posible!" 

-mhhhhh… ¿Dónde estoy?- me levanto del suelo y observo a mi alrededor, es un camino de tierra y en los lados un bosque bastante espeso-¿cómo llegue aquí?- me froto el rostro con la mano-… ¿ah?... ¿q-que?- me doy cuenta que mi mano ya no está y ha sido convertida en un casco- camino lentamente a un charco de agua que hay en la tierra-….- quedo impactado frente a la imagen-s-soy… un pony…-el silencio inunda el lugar-…..¡YAY!... genial, nunca había soñado que soy un pony, pero ¿por qué aparecí aquí?... seguramente ponyville este cerca o algo así- camino, pero tropiezo con una piedra que estaba en el camino- auch, auch…sssss… espera, ¿Por qué me duele?, si esto es un sueño… a menos que… no lo sea- me golpeo en la pierna-auch… e-entonces… esto no es un sueño…pero ¡esto no es posible! –Mi respiración se agita- ay…ay…ay…ufff… calma, respira… uff- me calmo- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, si esto es equestria, entonces debe haber un pueblo o algo cerca de aquí, con algún pony que pueda ayudarme- sigo por el camino de tierra- uy… es un poco difícil caminar, pero ya le estoy agarrando el ritmo-.

Pasa alrededor de una hora de caminata, me detengo ya que el camino ahora se divide en tres-emmm… ¿ahora qué?... oh, ahí hay un letrero – el letrero contiene distintas direcciones- a ver… el camino de en medio me lleva a Canterlot, el de la derecha a Ponyville y el de la izquierda a Manehattan- okey, no tengo ni puta idea de hacia dónde ir :v – ah… okey, en Canterlot están Celestia y Luna, pero ¿me ayudarían?, en Manehattan… creo que no hay nada que me ayude ahí, en ponyville estarían las mane six, claro si es que existen y no son solo una invención… mejor pienso positivo, si twilight esta ahí me podría ayudar ya que, según las películas, ya ha viajado al mundo humano y quizás si me creería, vale, decidido, a ponyville voy- emprendo la marcha hacia el camino de la derecha, rumbo a Ponyville-

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí lo dejo y, lamento si es que los capítulos son muy cortos, pues con el colegio no tengo tiempo y prefiero hacer capítulos cortos, para que no tengan que esperar tanto, en lugar de capítulos largos en los que me demoraría demasiado. Bueno eso es todo espero dejen reviews. Hasta otra :D**


End file.
